Come What May
by IWillFindMyDreams
Summary: "Suddenly his chest tightened, and he understood why everything was so difficult that day. Three month ago, Blaine had broken up with him. It had been the worst day in his life. When Blaine had told him that the Christmas they spent together would be the first one of many, he had believed him. Obviously Blaine had been wrong."


**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.**

**Hello everyone I was just reading spoilers on Twitter and Ryan Murphy's last tweets and inspiration struck. I'm sorry if this has been done before, I haven't been reading much fanfiction lately so I don't know if someone had the idea, but I just needed to write this. I guess it's AU because it's in the future and we don't really know if the break up and everything happens, but if it does this is how I would want it to go on. The break up is based on the spoilers we have.**

**It is mostly fluff because I really needed some happiness.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**COME WHAT MAY:**

**KURT'S POV:**

It was cold. Really cold. It was January, and Kurt was crossing Central Park desperately trying to get to work on time. Isabelle had already called him five times, he didn't know what had gone wrong that morning but he just couldn't get out of bed. It was really strange, because it wasn't something Kurt was likely to do. He just felt so tired, like he just couldn't do anything that day.

He glared at the sky as it became darker, promising rain. Suddenly his chest tightened, and he understood why everything was so difficult that day.

Three month ago, Blaine had broken up with him. It had been the worst day in his life. When Blaine had told him that the Christmas they spent together would be the first one of many, he had believed him. Obviously Blaine had been wrong. They had spent one Christmas together, and then everything ended. Kurt really had believed he would be with Blaine forever, until the day they died.

Everything felt so stupid now.

How could he have believed that they would make it? Come on, how many chances does a high school couple have of surviving? Not many, apparently.

Kurt shivered. He didn't know if it was the cold or the memories. He had managed to keep himself busy with work, but now everything hit him hard again.

He had just reached the Gates of Central Park when Isabelle called him again.

"What now?" He snapped, and Isabelle hesitated. She could sense it was a pretty bad day for Kurt.

"The appointment has been cancelled. Mr. Steinbeck just called and told us he couldn't make it in time, so you can have the day off. If you want we can go and get some coffee or someth…"

"No, thanks." Kurt interrupted her. As annoyed as he was that he'd had to get out of bed for nothing, he was glad the appointment had been cancelled. He really wanted to spend some time alone.

"I'm just going to head back home" He told her. "Thanks, anyways. I'll talk to you later." He ended the call and switched his phone off. Maybe he could go and visit Rachel later on. Or he could really just head back home.

He put his phone back in his pocket and made his way back through Central Park.

The first drops of water were starting to fall.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, but didn't make any attempt to walk faster. He didn't care that his hair and clothes would probably get a bit ruined, he just needed to walk.

Memories of Blaine kept coming back.

The first time they met and Blaine held his hand while leading him through Dalton.

Blaine singing Teenage Dream to him.

Blaine coming to McKinley to help him with Karofsky and then taking him out for lunch.

The first time they had sung a duet.

The first time he admitted his love to Blaine.

The fight they had had when Blaine thought he might be bisexual.

The first time Blaine kissed him. His chest tightened painfully again at that memory. Obviously kissing Blaine had always been an amazing experience, but there was something about that first kiss that would stay with him forever.

He suddenly felt sick.

The first time Blaine had told him he loved him.

Blaine transferring to McKinley.

The fight about Sebastian.

The first time they made love. That had been the best moment of his life.

Blaine nearly getting blinded by Sebastian.

The fight about Chandler.

Promising Blaine he would've never said goodbye to him.

Blaine singing It's Time so he would go to New York.

Blaine's kiss before telling him goodbye.

Blaine surprising him in New York.

Blaine breaking up with him.

He suddenly realized a single tear was sliding down his cheek, he hadn't even noticed that he was crying.

He missed Blaine so much. So fucking much.

He missed his dad, he missed his friends, he missed Glee Club, but none of that could be compared to how much he missed Blaine. It was like the pain he had tried to repress for three month was just coming back to him, hitting him full force. He collapsed on the nearest bench, crying. He realized it had also been around an year ago that Blaine had nearly been blinded to save him. He kept crying.

Once he started, he realized he couldn't stop anymore. He needed to let everything out. It had been just too much to take, and since the break up he had refused to think about it. Now he just had to think about it.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face, crying silently while the rain came down around him.

That was when he suddenly heard the introduction of a song that was too familiar to him, one he had always wanted to sing with the boy he loved more than anything else in the world.

A piano was playing very quietly. He could barely hear it, so it couldn't have been very close, but he still knew what the song was.

He stood up and wiped his tears away. He knew he looked like a mess, his hair and clothes wet, his eyes red and puffy, but he wanted to know who was playing under the rain.

He started walking in the direction of the music, and his heart stopped when he heard the voice singing. A voice he would recognize in millions of other voices, a voice that still sometimes haunted him.

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss_

He felt the tears return to his eyes. He didn't allow them to fall this time. He needed to see Blaine, at least one more time. Then he would try and move on, he promised.

If Blaine was singing this song, it was probably because he had found someone else and was serenading him like he had serenaded Jeremiah at the GAP.

The music kept getting louder, and Kurt wondered why Blaine had decided to sing under the rain.

_Everyday I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

Kurt finally reached the place where Blaine was singing. Obviously there weren't very many people listening, but a few couples who were passing by had stopped to listen under their umbrellas.

Blaine was pouring his heart out as he usually did when he sang, and suddenly he raised his eyes and they met Kurt's.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears too. Kurt then let them fall.

Blaine was all wet too, but he still looked as amazing as ever. Kurt took another few steps forward.

_Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring__  
__But I love you, until the end of time_

It was like in movies. The small crowd faded away. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine. It looked like he had lost a bit of weight in these three month. Well, Kurt had lost some too.

Blaine was now only a few steps away from Kurt, but he didn't stop singing.

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine was staring at him so intently Kurt blushed. He didn't think after three month Blaine would still look at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but he'd been wrong. The love in Blaine's eyes was there, and Kurt had to smile.

Blaine seemed encouraged by Kurt's smile, and smiled too, but a different kind of smile, one Kurt still knew very well, because it reminded him of singing Perfect in the car with Blaine.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Kurt started singing with Blaine. Their voices blended together perfectly, as always. Kurt still had tears mixed with rain sliding down his cheeks, and it looked like Blaine was about to give in to crying too.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and Kurt, after freezing for a moment, not expecting that, took another step forward.

_It all revolves around you__  
__And there's no mountain too high__  
__No river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV:**

He didn't think Kurt would actually come when he heard the song. Rachel had told him he would be in Central Park, but the chances that Kurt would hear the song and would actually stop were very slim. But he had. And he now stood there in front of Blaine, their hands together, singing one of the most beautiful love songs ever written.

Blaine had realized what a horrible mistake breaking up with Kurt had been, and had been planning ever since how to convince Kurt to take him back, even if he had been horrible to him. He hoped Kurt knew he had done what he had done because he loved Kurt, he only wanted him to be happy, but after a while he realized that he wasn't happy, and probably Kurt felt like him, so it had only been a mistake.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stepped away, still smiling. It was raining even harder now, and most of the crowd that had gathered was walking away.

_Storm clouds may gather__  
__And stars may collide_

Kurt looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as the rain hit his face. God, he was so beautiful.

Kurt stepped even farther away, it was like he was teasing Blaine, and Blaine followed him. He just loved Kurt so much, he felt like an idiot for what he had done. How could he have let Kurt, perfect, beautiful, talented, amazing Kurt go?

Blaine sang the line "But I love you" by himself, and Kurt responded with "I love you" and their voices joined together again.

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you, until my dying day_

_I will love you (Come what may)__  
__Oh Yes I will love you (Come what may)__  
__I will love you, until my dying day._

The song ended and Kurt stopped in front of Blaine. Blaine suddenly remembered the scene from The Notebook he knew so well. He knew Kurt would love to reenact it, but maybe it would be better if Kurt didn't expect it.

He noticed Kurt was about to say something, but he didn't give him enough time. He grabbed Kurt's face and pulled them together, his lips finally meeting the ones he'd missed every day for three month.

Kurt had frozen under his touch, he obviously hadn't been expecting that, but Blaine kept kissing him nonetheless, and suddenly Kurt unfroze, and attacked Blaine's mouth with such longing and desperation that Blaine knew Kurt had missed this as much as he had.

He lifted Kurt up and put him on the closest bench, never breaking the kiss while their tongues met.

Finally he pulled back a bit, and looked down at Kurt that was lying underneath him on the bench, a smile so sweet that Blaine couldn't help but kiss him again.

Kurt was the one that broke the kiss this time, and pulled back as much as he could from his awkward position on the bench.

"Why did you leave me?" Kurt whispered, but through the rain Blaine could still hear him.

"I didn't want to." Blaine whispered back, and kissed Kurt again with so much force Kurt couldn't help but respond.

Blaine left Kurt's mouth and moved Kurt's scarf a bit, attacking Kurt's neck with his lips. While he kissed Kurt's neck he tried to respond.

"I… I did it because I thought it was the best thing to do." He went up to Kurt's mouth again, but before kissing him again he said: "I only wanted you to be happy, and I imagined you would have to be free to be happy. " He whispered. "Maybe I was wrong." He added as Kurt kissed his neck instead.

"I'm only happy if I'm with you." Kurt said, and kissed Blaine again.

"So it's not over?" Blaine asked, just to make sure, pulling away and staring at Kurt intently.

"It was never over." Kurt replied, and then sang softly: "_I will love you, until my dying day…_"

Blaine shivered from the cold. Kurt smirked.

"Should we take this to my apartment?" He said, and Blaine's eyes went down to his lips again, although he wasn't just thinking about the lips.

"Yes." He stood up and helped Kurt up. Kurt kissed him quickly before starting to walk in the direction of his apartment.

"Oh and Kurt…" Kurt turned and looked at Blaine.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine threaded their fingers together and they started walking away in the rain, together.


End file.
